Pensando en ti
by Alice.Cullen1396
Summary: ONE-SHOOT  Pensando en ti...-Bella, solo puedo amarte a ti- -¿me dices la verdad? -Claro, eres perfecta, nunca podria amar a otra que no fueras tu, Te amo.-     Lo se, el summary es horrible, pero soy muy mala en los sumarry! entren!


**Declaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Staphanie Meyer **

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo la gran cama blanca vacía, aun estaba su bolso y unas mudas de ropa en el armario pero nada más, todo lo demás ya se lo había llevado

_Hoy me he levantado_

_en el lado opuesto_

_donde tu dormías_

_donde cada noche_

_solo se sentía tu respiración_

_y viendo tantas cosas_

_que no te llevaste_

Eran las siete de la mañana y apenas me había levantado pensado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, viendo el vacío de mi habitación sin ella dentro, y luego me doy cuenta de que la carta que pensaba entregarle aun esta sobre la mesa de noche al lado de mi gran cama, esa en la que le que pretendo explicar que todo fue un mal entendido, que yo la amo a ella y a nadie mas

_encuentro aquella carta_

_que nunca pude darte_

_y es la misma_

_que ahora canta esta canción_

La noche anterior cuando iba de vuelta a mi departamento después de un día en la universidad, cuando solo quería ver la cara de mi ángel sonriéndome una vez más y oír su voz diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba, iba tan distraído pensando solo en ella que no vi que Tanya, mi ex novia, se paraba frente a mi obstaculizándome el paso.

-¿Qué quieres, Tanya?-

-Que seco, Eddie.-

Yo rodé los ojos con fastidio, lo último que quería era verla

-No tengo tiempo, Tanya. ¿Qué quieres?-

Ella se acerco a mí quedando a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Yo te amo, Edward. Aun podemos recuperar lo nuestro.-

Dijo ella y antes de darme tiempo para responder se lanzo sobre mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos, intente apartarla de mi poniendo mis manos en su cintura para sacármela de encima, pero fue muy tarde. Escuche un jadeo de sorpresa y cuando por fin pude sacarme a Tanya de encima vi que Bella nos veía con cara de horror mas pálida de lo normal, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos chocolate y ya tenía dos gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin decir palabra se echo a correr y yo empecé a seguirla. Corrió tan rápido que no pude alcanzarla hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento. Ella entro y yo entre detrás de ella, intente explicarle de todos las maneras posibles que Tanya se me había tirado encima, que yo intentaba apartarla, pero ella no me escuchó. Estaba histérica y dijo que se iría a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes. Yo, con todo el dolor de mi alma la deje ir. Entre en mi habitación y escribí la carta que ahora estaba sobre mi mesa de noche, si ella no quería escucharme por lo menos que leyera mi explicación, pero fue demasiado tarde. Son las siente y cinco de la mañana y la busque por todo el departamento, pero ella se fue. Se fue sin decir nada, se fue con el corazón dolido y seguramente odiándome mas que a nadie.

Se fue dejándome aquí pensando en ella. Esperando que todo fuera como antes, que pudieramos solucionar las cosas.

_hoy me dio la gana de ser masoquista_

_de soñar contigo_

_de ser optimista_

_hoy quiero quedarme_

_todo el día aquí_

Solo quería pensar en ella, en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en ella. Y aun seguía en mi cama pensando en como solucionar las cosas, porque si una cosa era segura era que yo no podia vivir sin ella, ella es mi razón de existir, la rozón por la que me levanto día a día, sin ella yo no sería nada.

_Pensando en ti_

_pensando en ti nooo_

_pensando en ti_

_hoy no quiero ayuda_

_no quiero testigos_

_para romper en llanto_

_para estar contigo_

_para creerme el cuento_

_de que estas aquí_

Me di la vuelta y vi el portarretrato en donde estaba una foto de ella en el parque que estaba cerca al departamento, lo agarre entre mis manos y me quede viéndolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y es que en realidad mi vida dependía de ella. Ella se fue con mi corazón en sus manos. En la foto aparecía hermosa, con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco y sus ojos con un brillo hermoso de felicidad, cerré los ojos imaginando que ella estaba aquí, que mi Bella estaba en el departamento y que todo esto no era más que un mal sueño, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que seguía aquí, solo, con su foto en mis manos y las lagrimas amenazando por salir de mis ojos.

_hoy me dio la gana_

_de ser masoquista_

_de soñar contigo_

_de ser optimista_

_hoy quiero quedarme todo el día aquí_

_pensando en ti pensando en ti no_

_pensando en ti_

Quería quedarme el día entero en el departamento, solo viendo su foto imaginando que volvería, pero no podía, tenía que ir a buscarla y explicarle lo que realmente había pasado, así que me vestí con unos vaqueros, una camiseta sencilla blanca ,agarré mi abrigo que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y salí. Estaba vagando por las calles solitarias de Phoenix, a las siete y media de un sábado por la mañana no es normal que haya mucha gente en la calle, fui directo al parque en que ya hace más de dos años nos conocimos, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera allí, cada parte de ese parque era un recuerdo de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, allí le pedí que fuera mi novia, allí la consolé hasta pasadas las doce de la noche cuando su padre murió en un accidente, allí la iba a buscar cada vez que había un problema y allí esperaba encontrarla.

_voy a imaginarme que estas a mi lado_

_Voy a permitirme viajar al pasado_

_Sin buscar excusas_

_Sin nombrar culpables_

_y aun sabiendo_

_que me estoy haciendo daño_

_mi fe se hace grande_

_y también este engaño_

_hoy me da la gana de quedarme_

_solo pensando en ti_

No sé si era porque la conocía demasiado, o porque ya sabía que iba a estar aquí, pero allí la encontré, sentada en una banca, abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas y con la cara llena de lágrimas, me partía el corazón verla así, y sin razón alguna, porque ella se había imaginado cosas que no eran. Me acerqué poco a poco hasta quedar detrás de la banca.

-Bella.-

Dije suavemente poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Vete.-

Me dijo en tono frio y cortante, pero no me iba a ir, no la iba a perder por una estupidez.

-Bella, escúchame.-

Ella suspiro pero no se volteo a mirarme.

-No quiero escucharte, Edward. Vete con Tanya que te debe estar esperando.-

Respire profundo, iba a matar a Tanya, juro que lo haría.

-Bells, todo es un malentendido.-

Ella se paró de la banca y quedo de frente a mí, sus ojos estaban sin brillo y su nariz estaba roja por tanto llorar.

-Lo que yo vi no fue un malentendido, tú la estabas agarrando por la cintura y ella estaba sobre ti y se estaban besando, se lo que vi, no estoy loca.-

Bella era muy terca cuando quería y en este momento su terquedad me estaba exasperando.

-Bella, yo te amo. No soy nada sin ti, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más. Lo que ocurrió fue que me encontré a Tanya mientras volvía caminando de la universidad porque el Volvo esta en el taller, ella me trancó el paso y luego de decir que me quería se tiró sobre mí sin darme tiempo a responder o si quiera moverme, la agarré de la cintura en un intento de sacármela de encima, pero llegaste tú y lo malinterpretaste. Amor, yo nunca te haría eso. Nunca.-

Le expliqué desesperado, ella tenía que creerme, tenía que saber que yo nunca seria capaz de herirla.

-¿Me dices la verdad?-

Preguntó en voz baja.-

-Claro que te digo la verdad. Te amo, Bella. Solo a ti.-

Ella no respondía y los nervios me estaban carcomiendo por dentro y luego todo paso muy rápido, ella se tiró a mis brazos y enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura y plantó un beso en los labios. Yo estaba que saltaba de felicidad, ella me había creído y ahora todo sería como antes.

-Perón por no confiar en ti, pero es que nunca ha tenido sentido que me ames, tú eres y perfecto y yo…bueno, yo soy yo.-

La deje en el suelo con delicadeza y agarre su barbilla entre mi mano para que me viera a los ojos.

-Bella, tú eres perfecta. Eres un ángel, eres _mi_ ángel. Nunca voy a amar a otra persona que no seas tú. Eres perfecta para mí.-

Ella sonrió dulcemente y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo.-

Dijo antes de abrazarse a mí y acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho

_pensando en ti_

_pensando en ti_

_pensando en ti_

-Más que a nada, mi vida.-

Nos quedamos un rato más en el parque hasta que empezó a caer una suave llovizna. Tal vez de ahora en adelante tuviéramos algunas peleas ¿Qué pareja es perfecta? Pero no me importaba, sabía que quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida y que siempre podría superar las más grandes crisis si ella estaba a mi lado. Porque ella era mi vida, mi razón de existir. Mi Bella

_pensando en ti._

**HOLA! Bueno…aquí les traigo un one-shoot. La canción es pensando en ti de Servando y Florentino, si no la han oído, pues OIGANLA! Es hermosa! *-* **

**Bueno! Espero les haya gustado **** se que no es la gran cosa pero bueno.**

**Me dejan un review? Siii? (cara de perrito debajo de la lluvia con frio) xD**

**Bueno… espero sus opiniones :D**

**Las quiero! **

**Alice! **


End file.
